Brenda the Hedgehog
Brenda the Hedgehog(Burendahejjihoggu, ブレンダヘッジホッグ) is a 16 year old girl that has the power of aura. She lives with her 15 year old sister, Legna (Leg-na) the Hedgehog, her grandfather and her parents. She weight 55 lbs and is 3ft 7" tall. Appearance Brenda appears as a 16 yr old hedgehog with aura abilites. She wears a white jacket, blue jeans, white gloves with power orbs on the cuffs, wears a light purple tack top under the jacket, black shoes with a white tips. She has long jet black hair, light green eyes, and light blue fur. Early Life Brenda lived in Westopolis and went to school there until some people started to cause problems to the point when her mother decided to move them to Station Square. Brenda hated the idea but she lost two to one (Legna never voted). When Brenda was 5, her aura powers began to kick in but were rather out of control so her grandfather taught her how to control the power of sight, and attacks. She also had a lot of friends, but when it was time to move, she hated leaving everyone behind. Abilites Brenda is high in speed. She can see enemies from afar by using her aura power and use them in attacking long distant, and attack enemies in close range with combat skills that she learned from her father. Brenda also have a Aura form that is contorl in times. She also can change her attacks to any color she chooes. In the most certain situtions, she can use a double charge her energy attack with Legna. Personality Brenda is a kind-hearted person, as well as a bit short tempered. She can help anyone in need and can withdraw quickly. She can be friends with anyone that reaches out to her. Being cocky, she thinks she can win every fight and ends up in defeat in the end. She's also loyal to her friends and can keep a promise she made. Although, she is forgetful and can sometimes feel alone. She's not one to talk much and sometimes takes lead when she is clearly not in charge. She also keep a lot of things to herself. Brenda has never had a love intrest but had a few crushes and is sometimes independent. When she gets introduce to a new sitution, she gets easily confuse and lose her temper. She also doesn't like surprise hugs. Brenda also have a strong fear of highs. Freinds/Allies *Legna the Hedgehog (Sis) *Jenkyu the Wolf Enemies/Rivals Appearing to Help new Friends (This will happen when She makes her first appeares, possibly after the Cirsiumenian Invasion) The only girl in the fight ''(Brenda will appear when the story starts. It will be menation in here) '' Quotes "You can stop what you're doing." "I hate when things don't go the way I plan." "WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" "You're a good preson, you know?" "If you need any help at all, call me. Okay?" "You don't have to help me you know." Trivia Brenda is the first character made by Gheroes48 . *although Gheroes' very first character was a lune moth named Keysha. Brenda's name in Irish means "Sword" Brenda's name at first wasn't Brenda. Her name was May before her changes. Brenda is based off of Gheroes48 herself She might appear in the TSF role play after the Invation Category:Characters